German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2010 030 809 A1 discloses a connector that has at least two connecting sections comprising in each case different materials that are mixed with one another on the surfaces that lie against one another by way by way of example cold roll bonding. It does not disclose how a measuring line is attached and/or fastened to one of the connecting sections. The disadvantage is that a measuring line for tapping the respective cell voltages must be connected to a section of the connector in a complex and expensive process.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2012/0015550 A1 discloses a connector in which a crimped contact is embodied as one part with a connector. The crimped contact essentially has a base plate and two side walls having at least one pair of small press-in connecting plates that cut through the insulation of an electrical wire if the electrical wire is pressed into the crimped contact. Two crimped pieces are bent over in order to fix the electrical wire in the crimped section. The disadvantage of this solution is that the crimped section that is embodied as one piece with the connector is only connected to the connector by way of a small cross section region. In the case of vibrations such as those that may arise during operation in a motor vehicle, the connector may break at this transition point. Care must also be taken whilst handling the connector during the assembly process that the connector is not damaged prior to fastening the electrical wire of the connector.